


G.O.O.D.B.Y.E.

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak loves his daughter Claire with all his heart, however after one sleepover with her best friend Emma. Claire's been acting strange, fights at school, threatening kids. Castiel finds himself in the middle of a spiritual battle against a demon and nowhere to turn except to an old mental patient claim psychic and his brother who doesn't seem to like Castiel very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.O.O.D.B.Y.E.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Castiel eyed the newspaper in his hands as he walked towards the living room, the headlines like ‘ _ The ‘psychic’ boys great return to hometown’  _ Showed how really slow the news has been lately. Castiel eyed the old picture of the boy, and the new one with him blocking his face with his hand walking around town with coffee. Castiel closed the newspaper as loud giggling caught his attention.

 

“Shh.” The girls giggled, as ten year olds moved under the blanket fort using the flash to shine on what they were playing with. Blue eyes watched them affectionately as he moved from the kitchen towards the stairs.  

 

“Claire, I’m headed to bed.” Her father called as a girl popped her head out from the tent. 

 

“Dad. You promised you’d leave us alone.” Claire spoke with a annoyed sigh as Claire’s friend stuck her head out as well. 

 

“I’m going. I’m going.” Castiel laughed, eyeing the girls. “Just be in bed before ten. It is a school night.”

 

“Alright daddy.” Claire spoke as Claire ducked her head back inside.

 

“Night girls.” Claire’s father called.

 

“Night.” Both girls chimed as Claire’s father slowly moved up the stairs to bed, as Claire sighed. 

 

“Sorry about him.” Claire scoffed like most children, as Claire’s friend shrugged. 

 

“I don’t mind your dad.” The other girl hummed. “He’s cute.” 

 

“Ew. Emma. He’s like a bazillion years old.” Claire groaned, as Emma giggled.

 

“...Well. To make up for it. Why don’t I show you the new game my mom brought me.” Emma stated as she moved to her backpack pulling out a old ouija board. 

 

“What is it?” Claire asked, as Emma laid it in front of them. 

 

“You can talk to the spirits.” Emma smiled, as Claire paused. “It works, my brothers use it all the time-”

 

“Isn’t that...dangerous?” Claire eyed the board as Emma put the last piece on it. 

 

“Nah, if it was why would the box say it's for eight and up?” Emma scoffed, handing claire the box who eyed it. “Besides….wouldn’t you want to talk to your mom?” Claire glanced up at that. Her mother...Her mother died in a car accident when she was five. Any memories she had of her were in the old photographs she had of her. 

 

“...Can this really...talk to my mother?” Claire asked as Emma nodded. “...How?” 

 

“All you gotta do, is put your hand on the pointer and ask for her.” Emma slowly placed her hand against the pointer. Claire hesitated, but slowly placed her hand onto the pointer. Claire stared at it, taking in the pointer and all the lettering. “Go on. Ask.” 

 

“....” Claire swallowed, something….felt...wrong, but the aspect of talking to her mother...it… “M...Mom?” Claire started at the pointer, nothing moved nothing happened. 

 

“Keep going.” Emma egged her on. “Sometimes it takes them a bit.” 

 

“....Mom? A-...Are you there?” Claire called, but tensed when she slowly felt it move.

 

**YES**

 

“Emma stop. It’s not funny.” Claire ripped her hand away as Emma shook her head no.

 

“Claire, for real it’s not me.” Emma choked out. Claire sucked in breath, slowly looking towards the Ouija board. 

 

“For real?” Claire asked, as Emma held out her fingers in a girl scout sign. 

 

“I swear on my girl scout badges.” Emma promised. “...Claire, you...got a answer from your mom.” Claire took a shaky breath. “Did you want to try again?” Claire nodded quickly moving to put her hand on the Ouija board.

 

“M-Mom is that really you?” Claire breathed, as it moved again.

 

**YES**

 

Claire let out a breath, tears in her eyes. Her mom...was there? 

 

“T-...This can’t be my mom. You got to be doing this.” Claire pulled her hand away and turned to Emma. 

 

“I’m not! I promise!” Emma choked out. “Ask her something no one else knows. Come on. Ask.” 

 

“....” Claire paused as she put her hands on the pointer. “...What was it what you use to say before I went to bed every night?” The pointer didn’t move for a long time, before it slowly started to move. 

 

“C.” Emma read, reading all the letters out as the pointer moved.

 

**CLAIREBEAR KISSES**

 

“M-Mom?” Claire choked out, as tears slid down her eyes, when a loud voice made them jump. 

 

“Claire! Bed!” Claire’s father called down, as the two girls breathed rapid breaths. Claire sniffing and wiping her eyes. 

 

“Okay!” Claire called up picking up the board. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Claire. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Emma spoke.

 

“Can I borrow this?” Claire spoke as she held the board close to her chest. 

 

“Yeah.” Emma nodded rubbing her arm, as Claire gave her a half smile placing the board in it’s case. “Wait. We got to say Goodbye. Yea?”

 

“Goodbye?” Claire spoke as Emma pointed to the words. 

 

“It tells the spirit that you are done communicating with it.” Emma stated.

 

“But...what if that breaks the connection with my mother?” Claire spoke with worry as Emma paused before agreeing. 

 

“You’re right.” Emma nodded. “...Come on let’s get to bed before your dad loses it.” 

 

“Okay.” Claire giggled, before closing the box. Both girl’s climbing into the makeshift bed, it wasn’t long before the girl's soft breaths welcomed the silence of the house. Claire’s hand resting on the box of the Ouija board that’s pointer slowly started to move to spell out words no one was there to read.

 

**MINE**

  
  


**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire’s father started down the stairs early to ready himself for the morning, he noticed the girls were up because of the flashlight’s light moving on the tent and he let out a sigh passing by. Glad they had energy since Castiel absolutely had zero moving to the kitchen.

 

Claire’s laughter echoed as her father groaned rubbing his forehead, welcoming the headache that was coming. He moved for his morning coffee, pouring it into a cup. His job was suppose to drop the girls off at school, and Emma’s mother would take them while Castiel was at work. It’s how it’s been for a while, and it worked, since Emma’s mother worked nights and Castiel worked mornings. 

 

Castiel heard a bang, as he tensed at the sound, sighing he took a large sip of his coffee before moving to the living room. 

 

“Girls, it’s too early-” Castiel yanked back the tent flap to see two peacefully sleeping girls. Castiel was taken back, looking to see if he could see if they were just pretending to be asleep, but no, it was obvious in their breaths. Castiel pulled back running his fingers through his hair...he must...just be tired. Castiel sighed before moving to drink his coffee, missing the black haired woman in blood who stood in the corner.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel left the principal's office with claire who seemed disinterested, over the last three weeks Claire has been acting out, she got in a fight at school. She was talking back to teachers, she even threatened a kid. Castiel didn’t say a word to her as they got into the car, Claire crossed her arms after getting her seatbelt on. 

 

“Excuse my language but what the fuck Claire.” Castiel scoffed as he looked at his angry child. “Getting in fights? Suspended?!”

 

“It’s no big deal.” Claire stated indifferent. 

 

“You threatened someone’s life, Claire!” Castiel growled. “You are LUCKY the parents aren’t calling the cops! They are one fuck up away from kicking you out.”

 

“So?” Claire scoffed. 

 

“So? So no more Emma. No more friends. No more anything.” Castiel stated.

 

“I don’t need any of them, I don’t even need you.” Claire spat out coldly turning away, looking out the window. Castiel sighed, as he stared at her. 

 

“...You’re grounded from all electronics in the house.” Castiel stated, as Claire said nothing, looking out the window as Castiel drove away.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in his office, finishing up his work since he had to leave work early to pick up Claire. He typed into the computer, moving his reading glasses higher up his face when a bang made him look up. Claire’s laughter made him question what exactly she was doing having fun, when she was grounded. 

 

Castiel sighed walking out of his office and up the stairs, Claire’s laughter growing louder as he moved opening the door to her room. Claire’s laughter stopped instantly as she stood on her bed, turning to look at him her happiness turned to disgust. 

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel sighed with annoyance a Claire slowly climbed off the bed without an explanation. She stared at him coldly, as Castiel eyed her. “You’re grounded. You’re not suppose to be having fun. Funs for kids who don’t get suspended.” Claire continued her silence. 

 

“Got nothing to say?” Castiel scoffed but Claire just stared. “...Okay, tomorrow I’ll give you a list of chores you can do when you get home from Emma’s house after I get off from work. You will do them till you forget what fun is.” Castiel stated as Claire spoke up.

 

“What exactly do you want me to do till then?” Claire crossed her arms annoyed, as Castiel glanced out the door, moving to the bookshelf before tossing a book at her feet. 

 

“Memorize that.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“The bible? Since when are we religious?” Claire stated. 

 

“You can thank the bible thumpers for the most boring punishment book I could find.” Castiel stated, as he moved to leave closing the door behind him. Claire stared coldly at the door, as the blankets behind her slowly rose by themselves, looking as though two figures stood under them. The bible's pages slowly started to move pages ripping from the book and flying about the room.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel Novak?” Castiel answered his work phone that seemed to ring off the hook, He took a deep breath listening to the caller before hanging up. Continuing his work at his desk. “Castiel novak?” Castiel’s boss, Ruby walked down the aisles as Castiel turned away speaking in a hushed voice.

 

“Hannah?” Castiel whispered in confusion. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I CAN  **_NOT_ ** WATCH HER ANYMORE. SHE IS OUT OF CONTROL! SHE IS  **_NO_ ** LONGER WELCOMED IN MY HOME. I’M SORRY CASTIEL BUT YOU NEED TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BABYSIT DURING THE DAY-” Hannah went on.

 

“Hannah? What are you talking about?” Castiel noticed Ruby standing at his desk. 

 

“SHE  **_BIT_ ** EMMA! SHE WOULDN’T LET GO! EMMA NEEDED SIX STITCHES!” Hannah spoke as Castiel cringed. “I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE BUT DROP HER OFF AT YOUR HOUSE-”

 

“She’s home alone? Okay, thanks for telling me..and I’m so sor-....ry.” Castiel spoke being hung up on, before slowly hanging up as Ruby crossed her arms watching him grab his stuff.

 

“Where are you going?” Ruby asked.

 

“F-Family emergency.” Castiel choked out.

 

“Wow, you seem to be family emergencies a lot this month.” Ruby stated coldly. 

 

“That’s the thing about family emergencies...you...can’t plan them out so you don’t get in trouble at work.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh, slowly moving past her.

 

“You leave and you’re fired.” Ruby called as Castiel sighed closing his eyes before he pushed out the door having no other choice.  

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stormed up the stairs, as he moved to his daughter’s room who was laughing and playing in her room, Castiel tossed his coat over the railing of the stairs before getting the door. He paused hearing...voices. Castiel pressed his ear to the door, listening to the hushed voices before it suddenly grew silent.

 

“Come in, daddy.” Claire’s cold voice made Castiel freeze. Castiel actually...got creeped out that she knew he was there. Castiel hesitantly grabbed the knob, pushing it open as Claire sat in the middle of her bed, the room was trashed and the walls were colors by lipstick. Castiel looked over the room with anger. “What’s wrong, daddy?” Claire spoke unemotionally tilting her head. 

 

“W...wrong? Let’s start with the basics. You bit your friend so hard she needed stitches. You...lost the babysitter I had for you so I could work to keep a roof over your head but i guess it doesn’t matter anymore. I lost my job.” Castiel scoffed as Claire lit up moving to hug him. 

 

“Mommy made my dream come true! She made you never have to leave me again!” Claire spoke nuzzling him as Castiel moved out of her arms. 

 

“Claire, this is serious. Your...mother wouldn’t be happy with the way you were acting.” Castiel looked at his daughter upset.

 

“She’s VERY happy with me!” Claire snapped stamping her feet. 

 

“No she wouldn’t be!” Castiel stated. 

 

“HOW WOULD  **_YOU_ ** KNOW?!” Claire growled. “MOMMY ONLY SPEAKS TO ME!”

 

“Claire, your mommy’s in heaven.” Castiel sighed kneeling down. 

 

“NO SHE’S NOT! SHE’S RIGHT HERE!” Claire snapped. “AND SHE DOESN’T LIKE IT YOU DON’T TELL THE TRUTH!” 

 

“What are you talking about, Claire?” Castiel asked.

 

“You only agreed to sign the birth certificate because you felt obligated because you were her best friend and her boyfriend left her! Hell! You  _ aren’t  _ my REAL daddy. BESIDES you don’t even like girls, you fucking homo!” Claire snapped, as Castiel grabbed her. Claire choked out as Castiel gripped her shoulders tightly. 

 

“Claire, you will  **_never_ ** speak to me that way, do you understand?” Castiel growled. “Who told you this?” Claire stared at Castiel coldly. 

 

“Mommy doesn’t like you, daddy.” Claire spoke in a whisper, as Claire’s eyes moved to something behind him. Castiel felt a cold chill, as Castiel slowly turned his head to look behind him, but there was no one there. Castiel let out a relieved breath.  **_“Mommy wants you to go away.”_ **

 

Castiel turned quickly to the distorted voice in front of him, to see a woman in blood standing behind Claire, her hand on her shoulder smiling with sharp teeth. Castiel didn’t have time to react as he was tossed back out of the room, and slammed into the wall. He hit the ground hard, crushing the bookshelves with his body on the impact, as Claire’s bedroom door slammed. Castiel choked out in fear, looking at the door. 

 

“Claire!” Castiel moved to the door, as Claire’s loud sobs started up, Castiel forced the door open. Claire bolted into his arms sobbing as she nuzzled into him. 

 

“Daddy I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry daddy. She made me.” Claire cried as Castiel picked her up.

 

“It’s okay baby.” Castiel choked out moving her downstairs in a hurry, he grabbed his car keys and bolted out of the house.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The barista looked at the name on the cup, he looked to see if a customer would react to it. 

 

“Dean?” The barista called, as a man stood from the chair, moving to collect his coffee. Dean rubbed his tired face as the Barista moved to ring him up. “Five dollars and seventeen cents.” 

 

Dean shoved his hand into his pocket for his card, as he watched a ten be slapped onto the counter. Dean raised an eyebrow to see a panting man standing next to him. 

 

“Keep the change.” The man spoke to the barista, as the man’s attention turned to Dean who simply accepted the free coffee walking away. “Hey wait.”

 

“Thanks for the coffee but whatever you want no.” Dean waved him away, as the frantic blue eyed man followed after him, the man was looking through his computer bag before he pulled out a old newspaper.

 

“This is you right? The kid psychic?” The man panted, as Dean paused at a crosswalk waiting for the light, he turned. 

 

“No.” Dean made a face drinking his coffee.

 

“It is you.” The man panted. “I remember reading the story, your whole family was murdered by your father in a murder suicide! A-And you said it was a ghost. They locked you away because they thought you were crazy-”

 

“One, I didn’t say it was a ghost. It was a Demon. Two, My baby brother and I survived.” Dean frowned. “And three, what business is this of yours?”

 

“Right, I’m sorry. Look I just-” The man panted. 

 

“What do you want a autograph?” Dean scoffed. “Look, I’m not doing interviews, or anything I just want to be left alone.” Dean started to walk away.

 

“And I’m so willing to do that!” The man followed. “But I-I need your help! I have gone to everyone! The Church, a fucking paranormal team-”

 

“You don’t need me, whatever it is the church can handle it.” Dean waved him off. 

 

“They think it’s a hoax!” The man panted. “They refuse to help!” 

 

“Then I’m  _ VERY  _ sorry for your luck.” Dean chuckled as The man started to read off the newspaper.

 

“I live in your old house!” The man yelled.

 

“So?” Dean scoffed obviously upset.

 

“A woman with bloody clothing, sharp teeth that looked like she was smiling ear to ear.” The man yelled as Dean tensed at that. “...Ring any bells?”

 

“...” Dean said nothing.

 

“I need your help because you are the only person I know who has face this woman and lived!” The man called as Dean paused slowly turning to look at him. 

 

“...I’m afraid this thing wants my daughter...We sleep at hotels, slept at different friends houses...yet my daughter still wakes up screaming. Please...She’s scared to sleep. She can’t keep food down….Like you did...right before your parents-.....” The man breathed. Dean slowly walked over to the man, taking the newspaper, he eyed it before looking at the man up and down. 

 

“...What’s your name?” Dean asked with a friendly sigh. 

 

“Castiel Novak.” Castiel breathed relief tears in his eyes.

 

“...Dean Winchester.” Dean held his hand out as Castiel shook it. 

 

“You’ll help?” Castiel asked.

 

“No promises, I want to meet your daughter to see if this is legit.” Dean stated. “I’ll talk to my brother, he might be hard to convince but I’m sure I can get him to cave.” 

 

“You...believe me?” Castiel choked out.

 

“...Yeah.” Dean nodded. “No one looks that much like he’s on his breaking point for no reason-oh.” Castiel moved to hug him as Dean choked out in surprise. 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as Dean softly patted his back in comfort, unsure of what else to do or say. “...for believing me…” 

 

Dean breathed in at those words, remembering when Dean cried to sam the day Sam got him released from the mental institution. Sam...believed him. The first person...to. Castiel pulled away wiping his tears giving him his address.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood in front of his old home, the house was...admittedly a lot different then when he was a kid. The bushes were grown out and vines now covered the home, Dean’s eyes slid over the windows. Sam went through the trunk pulling out the equipment they needed for this. To prove this wasn’t a hoax. Sam pulled out the recording equipment and a camera moving to Dean’s side, his eyes moved from Dean to the house then back to Dean. 

 

Sam didn’t exactly remember this house, he was so young, but even here he could still feel chills being so close to where his family died. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked Dean. 

 

“I’m the older brother, yet you ask me if I’m okay?” Dean smiled at him softly.

 

“I was a newborn. This...is just a house to me…” Sam breathed. “This...was all your life was at one point.” Dean eyes stopped at movement on the third story window looking as though someone pulled the curtain away.

 

“....” Dean didn’t respond his focus on the house. 

 

“...Do you sense something?” Sam asked, as Dean snapped out of it shaking his head no. 

 

“We will see once we get inside.” Dean gave him a half smile as he walked towards the door, but Sam grabbed his wrist. 

 

“We go if this gets too much.” Sam stated. 

 

“I get it-” Dean laughed but Sam didn’t let go.

 

“Dean...the last time we did something like this, you almost died. Take this seriously.” Sam breathed.

 

“...Okay. If we can get the proof I’m sure we can have the church handle it.” Dean sighed as Sam let go. Dean walked to the door, Castiel opened it before he could knock. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel breathed happily. “...and you must be his brother?” 

 

“Sam.” Sam moved to shake his hand, and Castiel grabbed it. 

 

“What’s all this?” Castiel asked nervously about the cameras.

 

“It’s just Incase we need the church involved. We can have them out to help you with proof.” Dean stated as he eyed the walk away. “Can I come in?” Castiel moved to hold the door open wider for Dean but Dean didn’t move. 

 

“So this won’t be on tv right? I don’t want this to be newsworthy.” Castiel continued his eyes moving back to Dean who still didn’t enter. “...um?”

 

“He’s a psychic.” Sam breathed moving past. “He tries to hold to the same rules as the dead. He’s got to be invited in.” Sam put his stuff down as Dean smiled contently at Castiel.

 

“Come in.” Castiel spoke as Dean finally started to move, coming inside. Dean’s eyes slid over the walls as he walked inside. Dean stopped in the living room, as Sam started to set up, Dean took in the change of wallpaper and the different furniture. “So...you’re going to set up the camera and what find the ghost?” 

 

“Mr. Novak.” Dean sighed turning to him. “If this is what I described in that article you read, then this is definitely not a ghost.” 

 

“Please call me Castiel.” Castiel started as Dean gave him a smile.

 

“Before we set up, Dean needs to ask the girl a question just to verify this is legit.” Sam sighed. “Because the demon that killed our parents was exorcised years ago.”

 

“Before we sold the house.” Dean nodded softly staring off into the distant. 

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Castiel, it’s back, it means you or your daughter welcomed it into your home.” Dean spoke as Castiel seemed disturbed by that. “...May I meet your daughter?” 

 

“Of course.” Castiel nodded before showing Dean and Sam upstairs. Dean walked up to Claire’s room taking in the blood splatter walls hand now been wallpaper flowers which Dean admitted was a nice touch, since the blood was hard to cover. Dean walked into Claire’s room, watching Claire sitting on her bed playing some app in her phone. “Claire.”

 

Claire took off her headphones, looking up at Dean who gave her a soft smile. 

 

“Hey pretty girl.” Dean spoke. “May I have a seat?” Claire nodded, as Dean took a seat on the edge of her bed. Dean took in the sunk’n look, the black in under her eyes and how sunk’n in she looked. 

 

“You’ve seen her too.” Claire breathed as she continued to play on her game, Dean could tell the girl was just trying to keep from breaking down by focusing on the girl. 

 

“Yeah, did she tell you that?” Dean asked watching her.

 

“My daddy did.” Claire stated as Dean smiled. “My daddy said a cute nice man was going to make it go away.” Castiel blushed at that, looking away.

 

“Did he say that?” Dean asked. 

 

“Except for the cute part. He just thought that.” Claire giggled.

 

“I-I did not.” Castiel choked out embarrassed as Dean just smiled at that. 

 

“So...Claire. I’m going to ask you a question. Is it alright?” Dean asked, changing the subject to save Castiel’s embarrassment. Claire nodded. “Tell me...This...woman. When you look at the inside of her left hand...what do you see?” Dean held out his hand showing her where in his hand he was talking about. Claire softly looked at his hand, eyeing it. 

 

“There’s nothing on it.” Claire spoke, as Dean softly started to pull his hand away. “Can I see your other hand.” Dean paused at it, holding his hand out to her. “There’s a hole in her hand...right here...it looks like a upside down cross.” 

 

Claire traced it in his hand, as Dean slowly looked her taking her in before nodding to Sam. Sam nodded back as he moved downstairs to set up. Castiel took a breath, turning away as Dean stood. 

 

“Thanks Claire.” Dean smiled before moving to Castiel, touching his back comfortingly. Castiel sucked in air covering his face. 

 

“God, it’s real...I mean I knew but...to have it confirmed-” Castiel breathed upset. 

 

“It’s just a bit hard to swallow.” Dean gave him a sad smile leading him away. “But I’m going to help.” 

 

“I just don’t understand.” Castiel breathed. “If you got rid of it, how did we give it back?” 

 

“I’m going to figure it out.” Dean stated, as he looks him. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam set up the camera’s in the house, as Dean went through the equipment, Castiel watching him softly.

 

“...Did you want to help? Or are lost in my cute eyes.” Dean teased as Castiel went red. 

 

“C-Claire wasn’t just... “ Castiel choked out embarrassed. 

 

“It’s okay.” Dean smiled softly, as he eyed him. “I’m rather flattered I can make a straight guy question.” Dean laughed ushering him over, which Castiel listened. 

 

“I-I’m not-” Castiel breathed as Dean turned to him. Castiel didn’t know why he cared if Dean knew he was straight or not but the second Dean’s eyes lit up, eyeing him chuckling Castiel remembered why he cared.

 

“...Maybe after this I’ll take you to coffee to have you finish that sentence.” Dean smiled, as Castiel blushed picking up something Dean had set down. 

 

“...I’d like that.” Castiel mumbled as Dean looked away with a smile. Castiel cleared his throat, eyeing the piece in his hand. “What is this?” 

 

“Oh we use to to pick up spirits.” Dean stated. “It’s a EMF reader. It picks up electromagnetic fields.” Dean moved turning it. “We can see if we can get spikes throughout the house.” 

 

“Why?” Castiel asked look at it. “So we can find ghosts?” 

 

“No, so we can rule out anything normal. Dean finds the ghosts.” Sam spoke as he grabbed it from Castiel, when it started to go off. Everyone in the room went silent as Sam and Castiel stared at it, just as the sound of hard heavy footsteps sounded overhead moving towards Claire’s room. “Dean are you getting anything?” 

 

When Dean didn’t respond Sam turned to look at him, but...Dean was gone. 

 

“Dean?!” Sam called looking around. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel called as well. A loud scream from claire’s room made them start bolting up the stairs. 

 

“CLAIRE!” Castiel panted, forcing the door open seeing Dean pulling something from Claire’s hands. 

 

“GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!” Claire screamed, as Castiel moving holding her back. Dean looked to Sam holding a ouija box in his hand. They exchanged looks before, he handed the box to sam. 

 

“You know what to do?” Dean asked as Sam nodded walking downstairs with it. 

 

“What was that?” Castiel choked out. 

 

“A ouija board.” Dean spoke. “She must have started using it and the demonic entity must have latched to it. Sam will end the game and purify the board. Your demon will be gone.”

 

“That’s it?” Castiel choked out, as Claire whimpered and wiggled in his arms. “Is it that simple?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes it’s that simple.” Dean laughed as Claire started to calm down.

 

“Claire where did you get that?” Castiel turned her and looked at her.

 

“...Emma. I’m sorry daddy.” Claire whimpered in tears, as Castiel hugged her. 

 

“Never play with that stuff again.” Castiel spoke as Claire nodded. 

 

“Everything should return to normal now that the ouija board is cleansed.” Dean held himself. “But we will stay the night as agreed on to be sure.” 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Claire’s head, as Dean kneeled down to her. 

 

“Claire, was there a particular person you were trying to communicate with?” Dean asked, as Claire nodded.

 

“M-My mom...sh...she died.” Claire breathed out as Dean gave a sad smile and nodded taking her hand softly. Claire watched him softly look behind her, as though seeing someone behind her. 

 

“She is beautiful.” Dean breathed as Claire looked behind her. “That’s what your mother said about you…” Claire sucked in air, as Dean took in the blonde haired woman who sat affectionately on the bed playing with claire’s hair though she didn’t feel it.

 

“She’s here?” Claire spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“From the looks of it. She’s not going anywhere...just incase you need her.” Dean stated looking at Amelia. 

 

“That’s why I sent Castiel thoughts of you.” Amelia spoke as she looked at Dean. “I knew something was messing with my baby. Making her act up...Thank Castiel for raising such a angel.” 

 

“She says thank you, Castiel. For raising her to be an angel.” Dean stated as Castiel blinked in surprise. 

 

“And tell him to stop being a prude, his virginity isn’t going to lose itself. Besides your single, he’s single. Mingle!” Amelia exclaimed laughing. “Besides life gave me my happiness.” Amelia looked at Claire. “Castiel needs to find his.” 

 

“What is she saying?” Claire asked Dean happily. 

 

“Um…” Dean spoke slowly. 

 

“Tell him coffee! Ghost’s orders!” Amelia snapped her fingers as Dean let out a chuckle. 

 

“She says you owe me a coffee date, ghosts orders.” Dean looked at Castiel as crossed his arms with a chuckle. 

 

“Did she now?” Castiel raised an disbelieving eyebrow. 

 

“Yep….and she says please don’t wear the ninja turtle boxers you're wearing. Wear grow up undies.” Dean repeated as Castiel went red with embarrassment. 

 

“A...Amelia?” Castiel choked out as Claire giggled.

“My turn! My turn!” Claire smiled. 

 

“You don’t have to take turns, she can alway here you, she might not be able to respond but..she always hears.” Dean smiled at her as Claire tested it whispering something into the air, before Dean softly moved to whisper something into her ear and Claire broke into giggles. 

 

“What did you ask her?” Castiel asked. 

 

“That’s between mom and I...and Dean.” Claire smirked crossing arms. 

 

“What?! You can’t keep secrets.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“Yes we can, especially if we were talking shit.” Dean laughed standing as Claire smiled up at Dean. 

 

“Hey!” Castiel scoffed, Dean felt Claire embrace him, nuzzling into him.

 

“Thank you.” Claire breathed before Dean hugged her back softly. 

 

“Dean.” Sam spoke coming up, he was covered in dirt. “It’s done.” Dean smiled at that nodding. 

 

“...You know, I should go get stuff for dinner.” Castiel spoke his eyes on Dean as Dean got the hint. 

 

“Actually, I needed to get things from town as well. I’ll go with you.” Dean offered as Sam made a face. “Sam take first watch will you?” 

 

“Dean!” Sam choked out.

 

“Thanks again for watching Claire.” Castiel spoke patting Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“Castiel! Sam groaned but they were already heading down the stairs as Sam sighed crossing his arms. 

 

“...Wow, who is tall dark and hunky?” Amelia eyed Sam.

 

“...Want to play hide and seek?” Claire asked him as Sam sighed. 

 

“...Alright.” Sam stated. “Let me just...clean up.”

 

“Awesome! Do you want to be it or should I?” Claire beamed as Amelia smiled at her daughter affectionately, when suddenly a uncomfortable feeling hit her. She tensed as an uncomfortable feeling made her shake in fear as she slowly turned to look behind her.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean gasped a pant as he held Castiel covered in sweat, their naked bodies pressed against each other, as Castiel pressed kisses against Dean’s sweat covered neck. Both sitting in the back of Castiel’s minivan, pulled off into a private almost forest area, they stopped at before heading back to the house. 

 

“That was the best coffee date ever.” Dean confessed tiredly panting, as Castiel let out a laugh. 

 

“I was actually going to take you for coffee.” Castiel stated, as Dean reached over to the center console grabbing his cold coffee drink. 

 

“You did.” Dean panted, as Castiel chuckled watching Dean take a drink. 

 

“I was wondering why you suddenly wanted ice coffee when you were begging for a hot drink on the ride there.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I decided your virginity problem should be eradicated immediately.” Dean offered Castiel a sip, which he took before Dean pressed him back into a soft kiss. 

 

“Who told you?!” Castiel whined as Dean laughed. “Amelia, you son of a bitch.” Dean snickered, before Dean pulled himself off Castiel’s soft cock. “It was her wasn’t it?!” 

 

“I will not reveal my sources.” Dean snickered moving to put the coffee back when his eyes fell onto someone standing in front of their headlights, Dean paused sucking in breath seeing...his mother, bloody, her face half gone from a gunshot and her mouth sewn shut pointing to the direction of the house. “W-...We have to go.” Dean sucked out air. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked with worry as Dean started grabbing for his clothes. 

 

“There’s something wrong! W-We need to get back to the house!” Dean stated, as Castiel quickly moved to dress as well. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean climbed out of the car, looking over the dark house with fear, there was no reason for the house to be dark. 

 

“I thought you said it was that easy?!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“Something went wrong. Something's not right.” Dean moved to the front door, trying the door but it wasn’t moving. 

 

“Move.” Castiel spoke, as Dean moved. Castiel started to ram into the door, till whatever was behind it gave way and they slid through the small opening. 

 

“S-Sam!” Dean choked out as he moved to the unconscious man on the floor in front of the couch that had blocked the door. Dean started to shake him forcing Sam to wake up.

 

“My head.” Sam mumbled holding his bleeding head.

 

“Where’s Claire!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“I-I don’t know..” Sam breathed, as Castiel bolted upstairs calling for Claire.

 

“Cas! It’s dangerous! Wait!” Dean called but Castiel was already gone. “Sam did something go wrong with the cleansing?”

 

“No, I filled the box with salt along with the board and buried it with protection wards.” Sam breathed. 

 

“...Was all the pieces there?” Dean asked. 

 

“The board was th….the pointer. It wasn’t there.” Sam choked out in realization. 

 

“Dean, I can’t find Claire.” Castiel breathed with worry, as Dean nodded hesitantly. 

 

“Flip the couch over right.” Dean spoke as he moved to help Castiel. 

 

“What?” Castiel choked out. 

 

“Just trust me!” Dean spoke as They moved it up right, before Dean moved to lay on the couch. 

 

“Dean no!” Sam choked out, moving to stand. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I have to find claire.” Dean breathed as Dean closed his eyes letting out a relaxed breath. 

 

“DEAN!” Sam bolted to him starting to shake him with worry, but Dean didn’t wake up.

 

“What’s going on?!” Castiel asked. 

 

“He’s going into the spirit world!” Sam shook him more but Dean didn’t respond. Sam sunk down to the floor breathing upset. 

 

“What?” Castiel choked out. 

 

“...The last time Dean did this, he had tried to see if he could find our parents and help them move on...he almost didn’t make it.” Sam breathed, Castiel got choked up with worry as he looked at Dean.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat up from the floor looking around as he blinked around the cold house, a shotgun sound went off as Dean froze in fear. Covering his mouth, he heard the sound of footsteps walking around in the master. Before he slowly started to slid himself towards his old room, next to him. Dean slid into the room, setting the door just right watching through a crack in the door as his father walked down the hall cradling the shotgun. 

 

Dean waited till his father had walked down the hall towards Adam’s room before he stood looking around Claire’s room which was a mixed combination of his old room and hers. He eyed the room, as another shotgun sounding went off and Dean jumped. His father went here next. He went here and tried to kill them both. 

 

Dean moved towards the window like he had done long ago each time he had faced his father, in the spirit world or not had been hiding out on the roof till he had killed himself, when a small whimper echoed from the crib. Dean paused as he looked down at the crib to see Sam starting to fuss from the noise. The last time Dean had come to the spirit world, Sam wasn’t here. Sam couldn’t be here. Sam wasn’t dead. 

 

“S-Sam?” Dean breathed tenderly sliding a hand on his face, when the door started to open. He had no time to crawl out of the window in time, as he look for a quick hiding spot.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam ran up the stairs, as he bolted into claire’s room, Castiel following him quickly. 

 

“We need to find the pointer!” Sam spoke. “That bitches connection into this place.” Sam started to dig through Claire’s drawers. Castiel moved to start checking the closet, tossing the room looking for the pointer.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean hid behind the door, as John walked in slowly, coming in he moved to fire at the child’s bed, but he realized his son was not there. John tossed the covers looking for the boy, then under the bed. He checked the crib too with no luck. John growled inhumanly as Dean slid out quietly from the room. John noticed his shadow, John turned quickly. Dean slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside. Dean moved to the bookshelf, shoving it in front of the door. 

 

He grunted pushing it, as he cradled Sam close. John loud growls slammed at the door, Dean moved to run past when a shotgun blasted through the door clipping Dean as he bolted past. Dean grunted as his blood spilled as he ran down the stairs. He had to keep Sam safe. He just had to. Dean bolted towards the front door, trying to get the door open but it didn’t even have a knob.

 

“No. No.” Dean choked out, as the banging got louder. Sam started to fuss which Dean nuzzled into him. “It’s...okay Sam.” Dean breathed looking down at his bleeding side. “I’m not going to let anything hurt you…” 

 

He had never been hurt in this world before, especially not like this. He had been grabbed roughly which left a mark but…There was no way he was going to die here. Neither was sam. He looked up at the clock. His father kills himself in less than five minutes. He just needs to keep away from him till then. But the sickening thought hits him. He has to survive his father for less than five minutes. The sound of John breaking through the door echoed and Dean quickly bolted to find another place to hide.

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where would she have hid it?” Sam as but Castiel just shook his head no.

 

“I don’t know.” Castiel breathed. 

 

“If you want to help Dean and Claire you have to think!” Sam snapped as Castiel closed his eyes. Under this pressure, it was...hard. Castiel thought hard, where would Claire hide the pointer? 

 

“I know where.” Castiel choked out, as he stood bolting to her bookshelf, he eyes the books before finding the book called ‘Harriet the spy.’ 

 

“I bought her this book secret compartment from a school book shop.” Castiel spoke as he opened it, and inside laid the pointer. Castiel pulled it out just as Sam snatched it from his hand. 

 

“Perfect! We need to put it with the rest!” Sam stated bolting from the room, they ran down the stairs just as they passed Dean, Castiel stopped noticing the blood.

 

“Sam!” Castiel called, as Castiel’s white couch was now soaked in blood. Castiel moved to him pressing whatever cloth was handy nearby into his wound to stop the bleeding. “Dean’s bleeding! We need to hurry!” 

 

“I don’t think that’s our only problem.” Sam spoke backing up as smoke filled the house from the kitchen, they didn’t have time to react as the whole house started to lock down on it’s own accord locking them inside. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean bolted down the hall, carrying Sam as bullets tried to hit him, John was resilient and wasn’t giving up. Dean dodged and weaved the bullets, when another shot rang out, hitting Dean in the back. He fell forward hitting the ground hard, as John smirked at his victory. 

 

“ **_Did you think you can really win?”_ ** A female voice chuckled with his father's.  **_“You were no match for me then, and you’re no match for me now.”_ **

 

“I croaked you're bitch ass once now, I’ll do it again.” Dean dragged himself on the floor barely able to move as john smirked, Dean reached a hand to the bundle he had dropped when shot. “S-...sam.” 

 

**_“Don’t worry….I plan to enjoy killing you slowly. I want to watch you suffer by killing the ones you love.”_ ** The voice laughed as John aimed the bundle.  **_“Starting with her.”_ **

 

“H-Her?” Dean choked out. “C-Claire?!” The baby...was claire? Dean screamed when the bullet went off. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do we need?! What do we need to stop her!” Castiel yelled trying to get a window open. 

 

“We need to get it outside and bury it with the box!” Sam coughed, getting weaker by the minute.

 

“What’s so special about that damn box?!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“The warding and the salt!” Sam stated trying to get the door opened. 

 

“Salt?” Castiel called trying the windows. “What’s so special about salt?!”

 

“It can immobilize them!” Sam panted. “We need to drown the piece in it and I used all the salt out there.” Castiel turned to the kitchen.

 

“Not all the salt!” Castiel bolted towards the master bedroom, coming back down he held a large mason jar of water. 

 

“What’s that!” Sam called as Castiel held it. 

 

“We scattered Amelia’s ashes over the sea like we promised, but we kept some sea water from that day to keep a part of her with us!” Castiel stated as everything in the house started to shake. 

 

“Whatever you’re doing! You better do it in a hurry!” Sam yelled as he moved to hold Dean in place, to stop him from being anymore hurt. Castiel opened the lid and tried to shove it in but it was too big. 

 

“Fuck!” Castiel cursed, trying harder.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“CLAIRE!” Dean yelled at the shotgun exploded it into pieces, John smirked but when he realized it didn’t bleed Dean smirked mockingly. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you think that was real? There’s no way I’d ever let you near claire.” Dean stated a john grabbed the bundle and a stuffed bear fell out. “Bitch, you were stupid to think you can best me in my own home you fucking cunt!” Dean growled kicking him over the railing watching as he morphed into the demon who screamed, the floor opened up before she hit it. Dean watched her being engulfed in hellfire. 

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Just as that happened, Castiel crushed the piece with his foot before shoving the pieces into the water, slamming the lid on before it grew quiet in the house, Sam raised his head looking around. The windows and doors opened suddenly putting out the fire and the fire alarm went off. Castiel let out a sigh of relief as Claire’s voice made him turn. 

 

“Daddy?” Claire breathed now laying on Dean’s chest. 

 

“Claire!” Castiel spoke moving to hug her, nuzzling into her.

 

“Dean?!” Sam choked out as Dean groaned in pain sitting up.

 

“Ambulance. Ambulance.” Dean repeated as Sam got the hint calling nine one one. 

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel breathed to her.

 

“Dean saved me daddy...he kept me safe from the monsters.” Claire spoke as Castiel looked at Dean who smiled at him softly.

 

“I guess I owe him coffee.” Castiel smiled back.

 

“That’s a understatement.” Dean snorted as Castiel laughed along.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One year later**

  
  
  
  
  


“You know I’m going to miss this place.” Castiel sighed as Dean eyed the house.

 

“Why?” Dean chuckled as they moved the last bit of stuff into the moving truck. 

 

“I don’t know...a lot of good things happened to me here. Claire happened, you happened...a lot of good you know.” Castiel stated.

 

“...Yeah, I can sense nothing but good. This house doesn’t even have traces of the evil that was once there.” Dean stated as Claire honked the horn from the passenger seat, Sam put his hands up saying it wasn’t him. 

 

“Come on! I want to see the beach before we get to the new house!” Claire begged as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

 

“Well.” Castiel softly took Dean’s hand. “Ready to go?” 

 

“....Yeah.” Dean smiled softly. “I think it’s time.” Dean glanced up at the house one last time, before walking towards the van where Claire let out a happy squeal when Dean moved to tickle her. “In the back squirt.” 

 

“No way! I don’t want to be in the middle of you making out again!” Claire giggled as Dean gasped. 

 

“We’d never.” Dean stated playfully.

 

“You do it all the time!” Claire laughed.

 

“She’s right Dean.” Sam shrugged. “Gross couples in the back.” Claire and Sam started to cheer as the adults submitted and climbed into the back seat, missing the faces of Dean’s parents and brother adam smiling at them happily from the window of the house. Watching as the car drove out of sight before they moved towards the light.

  
  
  


The end.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the conjuring 2 and this kind of happened. I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
